


Opposites Attract

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College flashbacks, Fluff, For the most part, Friends to Lovers, M/M, matt is a ball of angst and secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Matt Murdock is the dark, then Franklin "Foggy" Nelson is the light.</p>
<p>Or; Matt has been in love with Foggy for a very long time. His guilt complex gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not obvious, flashbacks are italicized and in past tense.

Matt is the dark.

It's not just that he spends his life in the dark, the world on fire providing no light to his eyes, much closer to deep blood red than the cheerful red of an actual fire. It's not just the nearly nonexistent electricity bill for his apartment, because he only bothers to turn the lights on when he has company, which is still rare even now that his circle of friends has increased to the impressive number of two (maybe three, but Matt’s not sure if Claire actually counts). It's not just that Daredevil keeps to the shadows, until the darkness surrounds him, hides him until that last minute before he strikes.

Matthew Murdock is the dark, the devil inside him playing at human just enough to fool everyone else. But Matt knows better. He knows someday he'll go too far. The darkness inside of him will push and push until he snaps, and he'll become the monster that so many fear Daredevil is. Matt doesn't want that day to come, but he knows it's inevitable. That's why it hurts so much, seeing those two (maybe three) friends trusting him, loving him. And it's Foggy’s trust in him, slowly but surely returning after the tense days following Foggy’s discovery of Matt’s alter ego (which has since been referred to as “the Daredevil incident”), that hurts the most.

Because if Matt Murdock is the dark, then Franklin “Foggy” Nelson is the light.

Foggy is everything Matt isn't. He's selfless and giving in all aspects of his life. That includes the bedroom, Matt knows, because the girls (and guys) Foggy dates have a habit of whispering about it to their friends. The exception was Marci, who had no problem saying it to Matt’s face. In college, Matt and Marci had a grudging acceptance that they were both part of Foggy’s life. It's still in place, but most days Matt can't help feeling like he won because he's still a central figure in Foggy’s life, while Marci fades in and out. Yet another thing that makes Foggy far better than him, because Matt is selfish and possessive and he doesn't deserve Foggy as a friend, much less in the way that he really wants him.

Because yeah, Matt loves Foggy. He has for a very long time. It wasn't love at first sight, or whatever the blind equivalent would be, but it built very quickly and subtly. So subtly, in fact, that Matt hadn't recognized it at first.

_“Dude, I can’t believe you actually told her to go to hell,” Foggy was struggling to speak between breaths, laughter ringing through every word. Matt was laughing too, stumbling along by Foggy’s side and clinging to his friend’s arm like a particularly obstinate piece of glitter. They were both a little drunk, because midterms were over and Foggy had insisted they celebrate._

_“Hey, she deserved it,” Matt responded. He was grinning, the alcohol making him feel looser than he had in ages, “No one says Foggy Nelson’s cheating off his blind roommate and gets away with it.”_

_“You know you’re defending your honor as much as you’re defending mine, right?” Foggy asked. With one hand he steadied Matt, using the other to open the door to their dorm complex. The sudden gust of heat made Matt’s head spin, and he staggered. Foggy caught him, his grip tightening, “Whoa, buddy. We still have to make it upstairs.”_

_Matt groaned, which just started Foggy laughing again. Somehow, they made it up the stairs and into their dorm room, collapsing onto their respective beds without speaking. Matt stared at the ceiling, listening to Foggy sigh, followed by both his breathing and his heartbeat leveling out._

_“She’s wrong, you know,” Matt finally said after a few minutes._

_“What, that I’m not cheating off you?” Foggy asked._

_“That you’re not smart,” Matt muttered. “You’re the smartest guy I know, Foggy. Smarter than me, probably.”_

_“I bet you say that to all the guys.” Foggy’s heart sped up, just enough for Matt to notice, blood rushing to his friend's face._

_“Just the ones who get me aspirin for the hangover I’m definitely going to have tomorrow,” Matt teased back. There was a warmth in his chest that could have been attributed to the alcohol, but also could have been from the easy, familiar banter with Foggy. They’d only known each other a few months, but Matt already knew he wanted Foggy around for a very long time._

_“You’re going to kill me, Murdock,” Foggy slurred, voice muffled as he nuzzled into his pillow, getting comfortable. “You’re lucky I like you.”_

That was Foggy’s way, really. After the initial incident, the “handsome, wounded duck” comment, it had taken Matt less than a week to figure out that Foggy was the sort of guy who was liberal with his affections, physical and verbal. Exhibit...way past Z at this point is Foggy’s hand on Matt’s shoulder as he walks around Matt to get to his seat, squeezing slightly and lingering for what Matt feels is a moment longer than necessary. They’re across from a man, a client, who swears up and down that he was framed for his wife’s murder. Matt knows he’s telling the truth, even without hearing his heartbeat, because he’d arrived at their apartment before the husband, clad in his Daredevil gear and only seconds too late. The man had gotten away, but not before Matt had gotten in a few hits.

After the questioning, Foggy pulls Matt aside in the hall and asks him, “You didn’t...you know...do that super hearing thing on him, did you?”

Matt tenses, anticipating a fight, “Foggy, I told you. It’s not like I can just turn it on and off.”

“Yeah, but did you?” There’s a note in his partner’s voice that Matt hates. He knows he’s still earning Foggy’s trust back, but the fact that he lost it in the first place makes Matt feel a little sick.

“No,” Matt sighs, “I didn’t. But he’s telling the truth.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “I was there, just after it happened.”

There’s a pause, and Matt wonders what thoughts are going through Foggy’s mind before he says, “Like, as Daredevil, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

Another pause, because Foggy still feels uncomfortable discussing Daredevil in any context. Matt can tell from the tiny stutter in his breath, the flutter as his heart speeds up ever so slightly, and the way Foggy licks his lips before responding. “And the guy who did it?”

“Got away.” Matt hesitates, “But I should be able to recognize him. He’ll be limping; I got in a good shot to his knee.”

“I don’t want to know,” Foggy says quickly, and Matt’s jaw clenches. He follows as Foggy continues down the hallway, accepting Foggy’s arm when it’s offered to him.

They don’t talk about it on the way back to the office. It’s close enough and warm enough that they walk, Matt hanging on to Foggy’s arm and listening to him describe the city around them. It occurs to him that Foggy knows he doesn’t need it now, Matt’s senses picking up more than Foggy’s possibly could, but it’s familiar and comfortable in a way that Matt has only ever been able to associate with Foggy, at least since his father’s death.

Karen is waiting for them, “How’d it go?”

“Pretty well,” Foggy responds. “I think we’ll be able to prove he’s innocent. Certainly is earnest enough, and that’ll sway a jury in our favor.” He unlinks his arm from Matt, who feels disappointment wash over him before he pushes it away.

“Good,” Karen nods. She looks at Matt, “You okay?”

“She’s frowning,” Foggy murmurs to him.

“I’m fine,” Matt responds, but he looks away, pushing his glasses farther up on his nose as if they could hide more than just his eyes.

He can tell Karen doesn’t believe him, but she drops it. The chatter turns to lunch and who’s paying. Matt doesn’t chime in, just leans against the wall and listens to Foggy and Karen argue playfully over who bought last time. Foggy hates secrets, Matt knows, and he feels even worse keeping this from Foggy because of the Daredevil incident, but this is one thing he can’t bring himself to say. Foggy deserves better, deserves someone who can always be there for him. Someone who won’t make him stay up all night wondering if they’re coming home. Someone who won’t have to choose between how much they love Foggy and how much they love Hell’s Kitchen. Someone who isn’t Matt.

But one of these days, Foggy’s going to find out. It gets harder and harder for Matt to hide it, so really, it’s inevitable. Matt just hopes that when it happens, Foggy will let him down gently.

_Matt batted Foggy’s hands away, “Stop it. You’re just making it worse.”_

_“Like the blind guy can tell if his tie is on straight,” Foggy scoffed, but his voice was playful, and Matt smirked back._

_He caught Foggy’s hand when it lifted to fidget with Matt’s tie again, “I’m serious, Foggy. It’s fine.” Matt could feel Foggy’s pulse speed up under his fingers, and he let go quickly._

_Foggy cleared his throat, “Okay. But I’m not bailing you out if Candace thinks you ruined her wedding photos.”_

_Matt laughed, “I think your sister will forgive me.”_

_“That’s because we love you more than we love Foggy.” Matt had heard Candace’s heels clicking, and he’d smelt her perfume, but Foggy had not been aware of his sister’s approach, and jumped, heartbeat spiking sharply._

_“Jesus, Candy,” he hissed. “I thought Mom taught you not to sneak up on people!”_

_Candace snorted and turned to Matt, “It’s great to see you again.”_

_“Uh, likewise,” Matt said, a little awkwardly, but Candace brushed it off._

_“I still don’t know how my brother convinced you to be his date,” she said. “Just so you know, Mom’s waiting to swoop in during the reception and congratulate you two on getting your shit together.”_

_“What? No,” Foggy said quickly, before Matt could respond. “We’re just here as friends.”_

_Candace shrugged, “Tell that to her.” She glanced at the clock (at least, Matt heard her hair swish as she turned her head towards where the clock was ticking loudly), “Well, wish me luck out there.”_

_Foggy hugged her, “Don’t trip.”_

_Candace laughed, “Thanks, bro.” She walked away, and Foggy took Matt’s arm to guide them to their seats in the chapel._

_Once seated, Matt hesitated before speaking, “You didn’t have to invite me, you know.”_

_“What?” Foggy’s confusion was obvious in his voice._

_Matt shifted, turning his head away and mumbling, “You didn’t have to invite me. People generally assume a plus one to a wedding is...more than a friend. If you really didn’t want people to think that about us, you could have just not invited me.”_

_“Why do you think I have a problem with people thinking we’re a couple?” Foggy asked._

_“With Candace just now-”_

_“Oh,” Foggy interrupted him. “Matt, that had nothing to do with you.” Lie. Well, at least not the whole truth. “You’ve met my mom, you know how enthusiastic she can be. I just don’t want her making a big fuss when we’re just friends, you know?” That was the truth._

_“Right,” Matt said softly. For a moment he felt guilty about listening to Foggy’s heartbeat, but by this point it was near constant background noise for him. Everything about Foggy was home to Matt now, not that Matt would ever consider telling Foggy that._

_There was a shift in Foggy’s breathing, but before he could say anything, the music started up. Matt spent the ceremony pretending he didn’t feel Foggy’s leg pressed against his and the reception listening to Foggy fend off even more relatives who assumed he and Matt were an item._

Matt groans as he slips into his apartment through the window, yanking the Daredevil helmet off his head and fumbling for the zipper. He peels himself out of the suit, bringing a hand up to feel the back of his head. It doesn’t come away wet, so there’s no blood, but Matt’s not entirely convinced he doesn’t have a concussion. His head’s still throbbing (although that could just be from the pipe he’d gotten hit with) and it feels kind of like the room is spinning, the floor falling out from under him.

Someone clears their throat, and it startles Matt enough that he lurches, nearly falling but finding purchase on the wall next to him, and yeah, he’d bet he has a concussion if he didn’t notice there was someone in his apartment until now. It takes him a moment of focusing through the headache to sift out the white noise, until his world narrows to Foggy’s quick, worried heartbeat. In that instant, Matt becomes extremely aware that he is standing there in nothing but his boxers, about to fall over, with his best friend and long-term crush about fifteen feet away.

“Foggy,” he breathes. “What’s going on?”

Foggy ignores the question and approaches Matt, “Are you okay? You look like you’re going to pass out.”

Matt wants to laugh, but even just the thought hurts. A lot. He settles for saying, “Yeah, that feels like a very realistic possibility.” He tries to straighten up and take a step away from Foggy, but he stumbles and pitches forward.

Foggy catches him. Foggy always catches him, his mind supplies unhelpfully. It takes Matt a minute to realize Foggy’s moving him and saying something. “-probably call Claire.”

Matt feels the couch underneath him, and then vaguely tunes in to the sound of Foggy dialing a phone. A minute later, Foggy’s saying, “Matt? Hey, Matty, listen to me. Claire’s on her way. She thinks you might have a concussion, so we need to keep you awake until she gets here so she can check you out, maybe ask you a few questions. Can you do that for me, buddy?”

Matt makes a noise that he thinks counts as an affirmative, but he also reaches out wordlessly. Foggy sits next to him, and Matt curls into his side.

When Claire arrives, she’s quick in checking him out. Foggy stands off to the side, hovering like the mother hen that he is, but out of Claire’s way.

“Mild head trauma,” is Claire’s diagnosis. “And minimal wounds to the abdomen. No bleeding that I can tell, internal or external. But he’s clearly been pushing himself too hard. He needs sleep, and a lot of it.” She stands, and Matt hears her say something to Foggy that sounds kind of like, “You should take better care of your boy,” but he’s too out of it to know for sure. He doesn’t hear her leave, but he does feel Foggy’s hands on him as Foggy coaxes him to his feet.

“Come on, Murdock,” Foggy murmurs. “You heard the nice doctor. Let’s get you to bed.”

After Foggy’s tucked him in, Matt makes a gesture that he hopes conveys the fact that he wants Foggy to stay. Foggy either doesn’t understand it or declines the offer, because Matt hears him leave the bedroom, but he doesn’t walk out of Matt’s apartment either. The last thing Matt’s aware of before he falls asleep is Foggy letting out a deep sigh in the other room.

When Matt wakes up again, his head is pounding, but it’s a dull ache now instead of an overwhelming hammering. He’s had hangovers worse than this.

He can smell something cooking, he realizes. He detects eggs, cheese, and toast, so he assumes Foggy’s making breakfast. Foggy’s actually a really good cook, a fact Matt knows mostly from the few times Foggy cooked for him in college, but it’s not like Matt keeps much food in the apartment. Most of the time, he’s too caught up in one thing or another to remember to do the shopping.

Matt’s about to get up when Foggy’s footsteps head in the direction of the bedroom. As he pushes open the door, the smell of scrambled eggs intensifies, as does the scent of honey and coconut that Matt has come to associate with Foggy. Even as Matt sits up, wincing, Foggy puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back down.

“I’d recommend not getting up just yet,” Foggy says. “Give it a minute, and then I’ll let you eat breakfast.”

Matt complies. “You spent the night?” he asks. He doesn’t need to. He can tell Foggy hasn’t left.

“Yeah,” Foggy confirms. “Your couch is surprisingly comfortable. Also, not covered in bloodstains like I expected.”

Silence falls between them, one of the most awkward silences Matt has felt with Foggy (although nowhere near the level of the Daredevil incident). Matt struggles to sit up again, and this time Foggy helps him instead of pushing him back down, his hands gently guiding Matt into a comfortable sitting position. Matt only has a few seconds to appreciate the burning feel of Foggy’s hands on his bare skin before it’s gone. Foggy hands him the plate and a fork, then says, “You had me really worried last night.”

“I’m sorry,” is the only thing Matt can think to say.

Foggy sighs, “Look. I know I’m still kind of weird about the whole vigilante thing, but I’m still here for you Matty, okay? It scares the shit out of me to think about what would have happened last night if I hadn’t been there. Would you have even called Claire?”

“Probably not,” Matt admits. He wonders if he should have lied when he hears the stutter in Foggy’s heartbeat, but he pushes that thought away. No more lying to Foggy.

To distract himself, he takes a bite of scrambled eggs. Foggy is quiet as he eats, still sitting at the edge of Matt’s bed. It’s not until Matt's setting the plate in his lap to pick up the toast that Foggy says, “You need to take better care of yourself, Matty. Claire says you need sleep, so I did you the favor of calling in sick for you. I told Karen you had a fever when I stopped by, so I stayed to make sure you were okay. I'll go in a little later.”

Matt frowns, “Why did you stop by? I don't remember…”

Foggy shifts, heartbeat rising minutely, “I was hoping to catch you before you...went out. I just wanted to review the case.”

“You could have tried calling.”

“Half of the time, you don't pick up when I call.” Foggy’s voice is accusatory, but Matt knows he deserves it. “Anyway, it’s probably better I didn't, given the state you were in last night.”

Matt suddenly wishes he had his glasses, something he rarely feels when he's alone with Foggy. As it is, he turns his face away from his friend. “You should go,” he says softly. “Karen will wonder where you are, and me not being there isn't an excuse to not get work done.”

Foggy stands, “Okay. But only if you promise me you'll sleep some more.”

Matt laughs softly, but neither feels the humor of the situation, “I promise, Foggy.”

“Good,” Foggy nods. “I...uh, I just nodded.” An awkward pause. “I'll stop by later to check on you, so don't think you can slip out tonight either.”

“Go to work, Foggy,” Matt pushes, but there's affection in his voice.

“I'll see you later,” Foggy says. “Just get some sleep.” There's a slight spike in his heartbeat, but before Matt can read too much into it, Foggy has disappeared out of the bedroom, and the door to Matt’s apartment is closing behind him. Matt hears Foggy pause and take a deep breath on the other side before he heads to work.

Matt listens to him until Foggy is out of earshot, then curls up and goes back to sleep.

_Matt was reading when the door opened, and he lifted his head reflexively. He'd been engrossed in the book, but now he could smell honey and coconut and hear the steady beating of Foggy’s heart._

_“What are you doing here?” he asked. “I thought you were spending Christmas with your family.”_

_“I am,” Foggy sat on Matt's bed, next to him and close enough that Matt could feel Foggy’s leg brushing against his knee. “I mean, I talked to my mom, and she's okay if I come home a few days late.”_

_Matt felt his own heartbeat speed up, flushing slightly, “Why?”_

_Foggy shifted slightly, “It's Christmas Eve, Matty. I don't like the thought of you brooding here by yourself.”_

_“I won't be here alone the whole time,” Matt pointed out. “I'm going to mass later.”_

_“Yeah, I know,” Foggy said, “but if just didn't feel right.” He hesitated, “Is it okay? That I'm staying?”_

_Matt smiled, “It's more than okay. It's...really sweet of you.”_

_Foggy reached out and squeezed Matt’s shoulder in a sort of half-hug. When he pulled away, he said, “I got you something, by the way.”_

_“Yeah?” Matt said. “I got you something too.”_

_“Do you want to exchange presents now, or wait?” Foggy's eager tone had Matt laughing._

_“How about we open them now,” Matt leaned away from Foggy, opening his desk drawer and pulling out a small gift bag._

_Foggy hopped off Matt's bed and retrieved something, which he pressed into Matt's hand when he returned to his previous spot. Matt turned it over in his hands, feeling the square corners and the slightly wrinkled wrapping paper. “It's actually birthday wrapping paper,” Foggy confided in him, “but I didn't think you'd mind.”_

_Matt laughed, “Can I open it?”_

_“Yeah, dude, that's why I gave it to you,” Foggy nudged him with his knee. “Go on.”_

_Matt tore off the wrapping paper and then opened the box. He ran his fingers along the object. “It’s...it's a book.”_

_Foggy ran his fingers through his hair, and Matt guessed he was feeling self-conscious. “It’s about justice and the law and stuff.” He made a sweeping gesture that he didn't translate for Matt, “I thought you might like it.”_

_Foggy’s nervousness was obvious, and Matt reassured him with a smile, “I'm sure I'll love it.” He tried very hard not to notice the way Foggy’s heartbeat fluttered as he said it and instead pushed Foggy's present towards him, “I figured a bag would be better than an attempt to wrap it.”_

_“Good call,” Foggy agreed. Matt heard paper rustling as Foggy reached into the bag. There was a pause, and Foggy’s heartbeat sped up considerably. “Matt,” Foggy said slowly, “This is a Cross pen.”_

_Matt's face fell. He swallowed, “It...um...I got your name engraved on it.”_

_Foggy must have been a little more perceptive than Matt had given him credit for, because he immediately said, “It's amazing, Matt. I love it, but Matty...this is a really expensive pen.”_

_Matt shrugged, “Well, you're going to be a big, fancy lawyer someday, right? You need a fancy pen.” He hesitated, “Besides. You're worth it.”_

_There was a hitch in Foggy’s breathing, and Matt realized with a start that Foggy was close to tears. “Matt…”_

_Matt reached out and found Foggy’s hand, squeezing it gently, “Merry Christmas, Foggy.”_

_Foggy choked out a laugh, “Merry Christmas, Matty. God, I love you, buddy.”_

Matt wakes up, still sore, but feeling considerably better than he had in the morning. Groping for his clock, it chirps eagerly, “three forty-five PM,” and Matt hauls himself upright with a groan. The movement itself doesn't actually hurt, so Matt tentatively swings his legs around to the side of the bed and tried to stand up. The world spins sharply, red blurring, and he grips the nightstand to keep his balance.

Slowly, he makes his way to the kitchen. He finds a plate in the fridge, covered in cling-wrap, with a sandwich on it that he assumes Foggy made. He eats that, sitting on the couch with his feet tucked under him. It occurs to Matt to put a shirt on, but he doesn't feel like moving to the bedroom to find one just yet. He sets the now-empty plate on his new coffee table (Karen had helped him pick it out after the fiasco that was Stick) and dozes on the couch, not quite falling asleep, but not quite in a meditative state either.

Foggy shows up later (Matt’s not sure how long it’s been, but he’d guess a few hours) carrying a small stack of files in one hand and a bag of Chinese food from the place around the corner in the other. He gently drops both things on the coffee table and picks up the plate that Matt had left there, bringing it to the kitchen to wash it. Along with the sound of running water, Matt can hear Foggy humming softly, but he’s too comfortable to move. It feels domestic in a way that makes Matt slightly nostalgic for their college days.

Foggy returns, empty handed, and deposits himself on the far end of the couch, away from Matt. “You awake?” he asks softly.

Matt shifts so he facing Foggy, “Yeah, I’m awake.”

“How long have you been up?”

Matt shrugs, “Not sure.” To appease Foggy’s worry, he says, “I’ve been sleeping pretty much all day. I think I’ve earned a migration to the couch.”

That makes Foggy laugh slightly, and Matt feels accomplished. “What time is it, anyway?” he asks.

“Just after six,” Foggy tells him. “I brought dinner and that case to go over.” There’s the crinkling of a plastic bag, and then Foggy’s handing Matt a Styrofoam take-out box. They settle on the couch together, closer than before, and eat while they review the case notes. It’s not a particularly difficult one, and after a while they forgo it in favor of watching a movie on Foggy’s laptop. Matt’s extremely aware of the fact that Foggy’s mostly over to make sure he doesn’t try to go out as Daredevil tonight, but he finds it really hard to care about that when he’s pressed up against Foggy’s side, listening to Foggy describe the movie.

It’s in the middle of an intense scene that Matt interrupts Foggy, “Thank you.” The words are a little hard for him to say.

Foggy looks down at him, “For what?”

“For just…” Matt huffs out a breath while he tries to find the right words, “for being you. For being Foggy.”

“Pretty sure I’m always Foggy, but you’re welcome,” Foggy responds, and Matt can hear the confusion in his voice.

He shifts upright, not quite looking Foggy in the eyes, but what is the closest he can get to eye contact, because this is important and he wants Foggy to get that it’s important, “I mean it. You’re always so good to me, even though I don’t deserve it. You take care of me. You’re gentle and kind and you always pull people closer even when they’re trying to push you away. You’re everything I wish I could be.”

There’s silence between then, punctuated only by the rapid increase of both of their heartbeats. There’s surprise from Foggy, Matt can tell even before his friend opens his mouth. “Matt, I’m nothing special. You’re the one who’s amazing.”

“I scare you.”

“You’ve scared me for a lot longer than I’ve known about Daredevil.” Truth. “Matt, I know you think you’re some kind of monster and that you don’t deserve to have people who care about you, but you do, buddy, you do.” Truth. “You’re brave and you put everyone before yourself every single time and you fight so hard to keep us all safe, and maybe I don’t understand it, but I sure as hell understand you, and I know that you think this is right. So I’m going to be here for you. Always.” Truth.

Matt realizes that he’s crying, and in the back of his mind there’s the thought that they have got to stop having heart-to-hearts in his living room. Foggy’s fingers are gentle when they reach up to wipe away the tears, because Foggy’s always gentle, and Matt’s completely overwhelmed by emotion for just long enough that he reaches out to cup the back of Foggy’s neck and kiss him.

Almost immediately, he pulls away, “I’m...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He moves to stand up, but Foggy catches his arm and pulls him back down.

“Oh, no,” Foggy says. “You don’t get to kiss me and then just run away, Murdock.”

Matt’s trembling, and Foggy takes his hands, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the skin. “I’m sorry,” Matt says again.

“For what?” Foggy asks, and he’s not angry. He’s a little confused, and little...hopeful, but definitely not angry. “For kissing me?”

“No,” Matt realizes it’s true even as he says it. He doesn’t regret kissing Foggy. That’s been a long time coming. “I’m sorry that I waited this long. I know you don’t feel the same way, but I also know you hate secrets, so I’m sorry I kept this a secret for so long.”

“Kept what a secret, Matty?” And Matt knows this tone. This is the tone Foggy uses when he thinks he already knows the answer, but he wants to hear the other person say it.

Matt swallows hard and dives in headfirst, “That I’m in love with you.”

“You’re right,” Foggy says, very softly. “I hate secrets. And I especially hate secrets that you keep out of some misguided thought that I won’t be able to handle it.”

“I...what?”

Foggy doesn’t respond, just pulls Matt close and kisses him, properly this time. Matt melts against Foggy, threading his fingers through Foggy’s hair and holding on like his life depends on it.

A week later, they win the case, and Foggy drags Matt and Karen to Josie’s to celebrate. Under the table, Foggy threads his fingers through Matt’s, and Matt grins in his direction. It’s perfect in a way Matt never thought he’d be able to have. Karen calls them saps and rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling (or so Foggy tells Matt).

So maybe Matt Murdock is the dark and maybe Foggy Nelson is the light. They’re just two sides to the same coin, always have been, helping people in their own way. You can’t have one without the other, Matt thinks, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Cross pens are really high quality, very expensive pens (like, they can get up to hundreds of dollars for a single pen).


End file.
